


As You Wish

by planetundersiege



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/F, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Speedy Recovery, tracy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Are you enjoying yourself?”





	As You Wish

“Angela darling, what’s this?”

Lena laughed at the blonde woman as she placed the blindfold over her eyes, making her unable to see. She had a playful tone in her voice, as she was laying half naked over the bed, body lying on the new sheets.

Angela grinned as she leaned forward, and carefully let her fingers touch Lena’s belly. The woman moaned at the sudden touch, and Angela moved upwards, towards Lena’s bra, before removing it for her. Lena’s delicate breasts were now exposed to the world, nipples hard, and Angela immediately knew she was going to enjoy this. The thrill she got as she watched Lena said it all, she loved it when Lena had no idea where she would strike next. It was like a small game, and she was in control.

“My Lena, are you enjoying yourself?”

“Oh yes, this gives me such a thrill. Keep going.”

“As you wish.”

Angela leaned closer, before pressing a soft kiss onto Lena’s collarbone, and another. The woman whimpered at the surprise, whispering her name while asking for more.

And Angela obeyed, letting her tongue taste her skin, giving her long strokes. She moved one of her hands downwards, until she found herself at Lena’s warm entrance. Her lover gasped at the touch, swearing.

“Oh shit. Angela, please continue.”

She grinned.

“Well, it seems like you’re taking a liking to my idea. Of course I’ll continue, I’m going to devour you.”


End file.
